


Peace & Happiness

by KrisBC



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Pepperony, Post-Thanos' Defeat, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBC/pseuds/KrisBC
Summary: The Avengers defeated Thanos and brought back half the universe from the dead but. . .And Tony Stark finding solace in the arms of Pepper Potts.





	Peace & Happiness

Two years had gone since Thanos happened. Two long, painful, and dragging years. To say that Thanos is the worst thing that’s ever happened in the history of all creation is a bit of an understatement. Surely, nothing can ever top the fact that half of the population of the entire universe ceased to exist with just a mere snap of his fingers. But to one man, no words will ever be able to express everything that had been.

Tony Stark. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist behind the Iron Man suit. The man who’ve seen and lived it all. The very man essential to the salvation of all that ceased to exist. And it is because of him, that everyone trapped in the bounds of the Soul Stone have been set free.

But it all came with a price.

What he failed to understand is that nothing would ever come for free. Everything has a tag. Everything needs to be paid for. A consequence for each action.

He should’ve known. He could’ve better prepared himself from the onslaught that is set to come his way. And he realized it all too late. Instantly regretting what seemed to be a loophole in their plan. It dawned upon him the moment he saw the debt collector, taking his dues.

Steve Rogers. A comrade-in-arms whom he had considered a friend and a brother. Sure, things had not been good between the two of them. However, when the universe needed saving, they put everything behind them and focused on the task at hand. It was no easy peat. But somewhere along the way, fate intervened, momentarily smiled upon them, and gave them that one specific opportunity to make amends. They managed to let go of all the hurt and anger, and allowed themselves to forgive and be forgiven in return. And in the end, things turned out well between them, rekindling the bond that was once broken.

But it was a mere second in time, a dash in history. A privilege in which Tony cannot point out to be a blessing or a curse. Recalling how he can have a taste of happiness and get drunk with pain and anguish in return.

And that’s exactly what happened.

Because in the midst of the battle, when victory is already within their grasp, Steve Rogers fell and succumbed to his death.

It was the first price to pay. Steve was the first toll. One of the many Tony had never come to consider, thus, taking him off-guard. But no matter how much he wanted to mourn, he still has a universe to save.

He continued. Fought the battle to the very end. And not only did he ensure their victory, he also secured the lives of the people who fought alongside with him. The people he had also considered his family and friends.

Yet once again, he was standing face to face with the debt collector. Asking him for the full price of his due.

When he and the other Avengers discussed the idea of going back in time to collect the stones before Thanos does, they’ve already prepared for everything that may come their way. He is one to know that altering the past meant changing the course of time, therefore changing the present. Everything that had happened may become nothing more but mere possibilities of what could’ve been.

It was a bitter pill to swallow for each one of them, especially to Tony. He immediately thought of Peter that he could already hear him call ‘Mr. Stark!’ in that cheerful and overly excited voice of his. His non-stop blabbering that could piss the hell out of him but could also warm his heart all at the same time. He remembered the established bond he has had with him. And if he could only be completely honest with himself, he had grown fond of the kid that he unconsciously considered him as a son.

He started to wonder if things will ever be the same again between them once this is over. If Peter would still know him the way he did before he turned to dust. Or will he become a complete stranger to him.

Tony knows the odds are against him. And yet, he still wished for a miracle to happen. Hoped that life would be kinder to him even just this once.

But time and again, fate had to remind him that miracles are mere fantasies that are easily believed by follies who can never handle the harsh reality, the truth. And that life, with all its splendor and glory, can never be kind to him. Not even once.

Or so he thought.

 

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

Sweat started to cover his body as restlessness and anxiety overtook him. His body started to tremble, shaking in an uncontrollable manner. Tony doesn’t know how but he found himself in his iron man suit, standing in the middle of New York, where he and the other Avengers are fighting against Thanos and his army. And they were winning. Victory is already on their side.

Then he caught sight of Steve, spitting blood out of his mouth. Battered and barely holding on. He watched him fall on his knees, head bowed down as his limp body slowly collapsed to the ground.

Tony’s blood ran cold at the sight. His mind refused to consider it all. He believed Steve will be back up on his feet, that nothing can ever bring the man down. He waited, not wanting to injure the super soldier’s pride. He stared at him as he mentally willed the other to move.

But Steve remained motionless.

Lifeless.

And that’s when it hit Tony.

His blood boiled in an instant that all he could feel is rage and the only thing he could see is red. He gathered all his strength, poising himself to charge at the very creature who brought his friend down. And just as he was about to attack, everything went black.

He can’t stay still. Despite the darkness that enveloped him, he cannot find it in him to stay still. He turned around, looked in all direction but darkness only blinded him with the absence of any color or light.

He’s starting to hyperventilate. The anger he felt earlier on is now replaced with panic that quickly rose up to his throat, choking him and making it hard for him to breathe. He tried to speak but even his voice simply wouldn’t make a sound. His heart pounded furiously against his chest as dread washed over him.

“Tony!”

He jolted awake, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“You’re okay. Just breathe alright. Breathe.”

He turned to his right where Pepper is at, sitting beside him, stroking his hair and arms, calming him down and chasing his fears away. He just looked at her and followed her lead.

“You’re doing good, Tony,” she appeased him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered solemnly as he tries to get his bearing back. “I –“

“Shhh. It’s okay. I understand, hm?” Sincerity, understanding, and most of all, love reflected in her eyes.

Tony nodded. He leaned down his head on top of her shoulders. His arms wrapped around Pepper’s waist while the latter had her arms around him as well.

Moments passed them by. Moments of comfortable silence. Until Pepper was sure that Tony’s panic attack had already gone.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

Tony nodded and followed her lead.

Pepper pulled Tony to her as they laid back down, letting him settle in her arms. Continuing to soothe his weary mind with the gentle stroke of her hand through his hair.

For all the wrongs that had come his way, she was the only one that came out right. He doesn’t really know how it happened and why. But for whatsoever reason, Pepper still knows everything that used to be. From Ultron to Vision, Steve and Peter.

He’d already prepared himself. Prepared to bear the cross on his own. Knowing that no one will ever understand, more so, be willing enough to understand. Yet there she was. Not only does she understand, she also came to terms with who he is. And not just a part of him or the version she hoped he’d be. But who Tony Stark is. His genius. His arrogance. His selflessness. His fears. His demons. Iron Man. She embraced them all and proved to him that she will be there through it all.

In all these chaos, she became his guiding star. His one true north.

And that’s when he started to believe in miracles once more. Because no matter how cruel life had been to him, it still managed to give him a silver lining.

These thoughts made him completely relax. He felt her lips on top of his head as she continued her soft caress. And not before long, Tony surrendered to sleep once more.

 

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

Something about a shawarma joint that Pepper mentioned to Tony before she left for work that morning, had him driving to Queens. After the panic attack he had last night, all he could ever think of is burying himself inside his lab and do something to distract his relentless mind. But Pepper just wouldn’t have none of it. She wanted him to go out, drive around and try the shawarma she was talking about. Even Jarvis backed her claims that he should give it a try. He would’ve insisted on staying at home but Pepper’s got to do what she does best. And with just a simple ‘No Tony!’, she already had him acceding to her whims.

Tony easily spotted the hole in the wall joint. He parked his car at a nearby lot and walked towards the place which turned out to be packed with diners. Fortunately, there is still a free spot by the window. He settled himself and placed an order. After a few minutes, a hot shawarma and an iced cold soda is placed on his table.

He started to dig in. Got a little disappointed that it didn’t really measure up to his taste but tolerable enough to continue eating it. He made a mental note to inform Pepper and Jarvis about it and make sure that they see how terribly wrong they were for insisting him to give it a shot.

He glanced around and wondered how come it still attracted a lot of patrons. Not that he’s really interested to know so he simply shrugged the thought away.

He turned his head and looked out the window. And since he’s not really into people watching or someone to sit idly in one corner while trying to tolerate the shawarma that came up short of his expectations, boredom hit him in an instant. Left with nothing worth his time, he decided to go back home and hole himself in his lab.

He got up on his feet and was about to take his leave when something caught the corner of his eyes. It made him turn his head and look out the window once more.

 _Peter Parker_.

He stilled and watched as the kid, together with his friend, walk down the street, talking animatedly among themselves.

 _What are the odds_ , he thought to himself.

But looking back, his panic attack plus the fact that Pepper insisted him to drive to Queens, using one of his favorite fast food as an excuse. Not to mention, the familiarity of the address that she gave him.

_How on earth did I miss any of those?_

Despite his disbelief, a certain kind of warmth and tranquility spread through him that he can’t help but smile.

He touched the side of his glass and asked Jarvis to give Pepper a call.

“Hey Tony! How’s the shawarma?”

“You really love me, don’t you?” The smile never left his face nor did his gaze falter from Peter.

“I do, idiot!”

And boy did he feel like an idiot for not easily piecing the puzzle together earlier on. But he simply smirked at that and trailed the kid with his eyes as the latter continued to walk and turn to a corner, disappearing from Tony’s line of sight.

“You could always reach out to him, you know,” Pepper offered knowing full well how it would make Tony happy.

“Yeah. Might do,” his noncommittal response, believing that Peter is better off without him.

Pepper didn’t press on it. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yep.”

With one last glance at the corner, and a smile on his face, Tony started to walk and made his way back to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my good friend and my favorite favorite hooman, Inchagram! Thank you for guiding me through!
> 
> And to everyone who bothered to read the above piece, I truly appreciate it! :)


End file.
